Ruri In The TARDIS
by ruri-in-the-tardis
Summary: Ruri Rogers lives a double life. On one hand lives at home, works, shields herself off from the world, and on the other she travels in space and time with an alien in a blue box. It can be difficult to balance at times... Especially when she hides her secret from her mother and runs into danger in every adventure. Join Ruri as she travels in time, not always with the same Doctor...
1. INTRO

Name: Ruri Rogers

Age: 20

Species: Human

Appearance: Shoulder length brunette hair, dark brown eyes, short in height, freckles

Personality: Slightly shy, joyous, headstrong, enthusiastic, sometimes oblivious and angsty

"Come on love, you need to get yourself out there! Go on those dating thingys and find a nice young-"

"Mum!"

"What? All you do is sit in your room, spending your time drawing or listening to music, rarely do i see you go out and socialise like other girls! If you're not locked up in your room, you go missing for hours on your 'walks'!"

Ruri rolled her eyes. It was the second time in one day her mum had nagged her about being alienated. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before huffing and standing from her seated position at the dining table.

"Where are you going!?" Her mum questioned, placing her cup of tea down on the coaster, giving her daughter a confused stare.

"Where do you think?" Ruri replied, grabbing her red jacket as she slipped it on.

"See this is what i'm talking about!" Her mum sighed, standing as well. "You going for your mystery walks, ventures to the park and just sitting there for hours on end!" She folded her arms. "What do you even do?!"

Ruri looked at her mum, seeing her worried expression, her own features softened a little. She couldn't tell her. She just couldn't. She wouldn't believe her for one, and probably finally try submitting her to a psyche ward. She had a small smile on her face at the thought. Ruri glanced at her mum once again, seeing she was still waiting for an answer. She reached into her pocket, grabbing her phone smirking as she replied.

"I save the world."

—

Ruri waited at the usual spot, sat on her favourite park bench, watching people go about their lives without a care in the world.

'If only they knew.'

She sighed, looking at her phone at the time. She'd been waiting for nearly an hour, before she finally heard the sound she had been waiting desperately for.

A small smile fell onto her face as she turned behind, looking over her shoulder to see one of her favourite sights in the universe. Putting her phone back in her coat pocket, she walked up to the familiar blue box, knocking on the door lightly. She patiently waited as she heard crashing and bangs come from inside. She furrowed her brows as the door opened, smoke pouring out. She coughed lightly, swatting away the clouds to get a good look at the person at the door.

"An hour." She stated. "It's been an hour since I text!" She glared up at the man, who fumbled about with wires that were in his hands.

"Yeah, well, I've been busy!" He exclaimed back, moving out of her way as she stepped into the box. She glanced around, seeing remnants of smoke dissipating in the air.

"I can see that." She coughed once again. "What the hell have you been doing?" She walked up to the centre of the room, where the console sat. She raised an eyebrow as she turned to look at the bow tie wearing man.

"Oh, bit of this and that. Nothing too technical." As he finished his sentence a spark flew from the console beside Ruri as she jumped, shaking her head.

"Stop messing with things that don't need to be messed with." She pointed a finger at him as he huffed like a child, throwing the wires to the floor as he pushed his floppy hair away from his face. She noted he wasn't wearing his jacket, and his shirt had some black markings on it.

"Says you." He remarked as she playfully slapped his arm. "Anyway, what was the emergency? Sontaruns invading parliament? Daleks taking over Big Ben?" He paused. "Ice Warriors taking over Iceland?" Ruri rolled her eyes at his 'joke' as she leaned against the console once again.

"Nope, my mother."

"Of course… Should've guessed." He gave her a small smile, fiddling with the controls once again. "She didn't try to set you up with that weird bloke again did she?" He narrowed his eyes as she laughed lightly.

"No, thank god!" She paused. "She knows somethings going on though… I can see it." She said dramatically. "What do I tell her!?"

"The truth?" He raised an eyebrow, as she looked at him like he was stupid.

"Oh yeah! 'Sorry mum, you know i've been going for walks for hours on end, yeah well, i lied, i've actually been travelling in a blue box in space and time, with an alien who wears a bow tie, and we often run into other aliens that we have to stop from invading Earth!' Does that sound sane to you?!" She took a deep breath after her rambling as the man came up and stood in front of her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Breathe." He told her, as she followed his breathing techniques. "There we go." He tapped her on the head before running round the console. "Do you know what I do when there's a problem?!" He questioned as she smirked.

"Make a bigger problem?" She joked as he glared at her.

"No… Okay, sometimes… They're usually accidental!" He flapped his hands around as he stood beside a lever, his hand resting on it. "I run away." He smirked, pulling the level as they both laughed, the blue box disappearing from it's original spot in the park… Travelling through time and space...


	2. Chapter 1

Maybe we should go back to the start.

Ruri Rogers sat on her usual spot in the park. Her favourite bench was placed nicely under a tree, which perfectly shielded her form the hot sun in the summer, and kept her out of the cold in winter. It was also the best place to watch other people. She would often sketch as she sat under the tree, certain objects around her took her fancy, and inspired her. Sometimes even people. As soon as she sat down on her bench, she noticed something different in the park. She narrowed her eyes to ensure she wasn't seeing wrong. There was a blue police box on a patch of grass in the distance. She frowned, thinking it was weird. She had never seen it before, and wondered why it was there in the first place.

However, this blue box peaked her interest enough to draw. She tied her brunette hair up as she began to sketch. Luckily the weather was good, so she didn't have to worry about her papers flying away in the wind, it had happened multiple times before. She hummed to herself as she drew, focused on the task at hand. After a few minutes she looked up, her eyes going back to where the blue box had been minutes ago... It had gone.

She furrowed her brows as she stood from her seated position, she looked around, seeing if anyone else had noticed, but nobody seemed to have. She grabbed her bag, stuffing her notepad and pen away as she decided to venture to the spot she had seen the box. She quickly walked over, brushing past people in the process as she stared down at the empty patch of grass before her. The only thing left was a slight shadow, where the grass had been dented by the object. She sighed, relieved she wasn't going mad. Or was she? No one else had noticed or even cared... Yet she did. She scratched her head before stepping back, shaking herself from her confusion as she decided it was time to head home.

It was a week later that Ruri sat in her familiar spot. She left the house after her mum kept going on at her about making friends. She was tired of hearing it. She knew her mum just wanted the best for her, but honestly, she was used to being alone and she enjoyed her own company... Was that such a bad thing? Perhaps her head was stuck in the clouds and she was naive, but she enjoyed spending her days drawing and people watching. Her red jacket moved slightly in the breeze as she pulled it closer to her body. Lucky for her the tree blocked most of the wind, so she was kept at an ok temperature. However, she suddenly heard an odd sound. It wasn't wind. She couldn't place what it was, but she just knew it wasn't wind. She looked around, not seeing anything as she went back to drawing, focusing on the duck pond that was a few feet away from her. She was so focused she didn't realise someone had sat beside her. She stuck out her tongue slightly as she worked, concentrating hard.

"A duck pond."

She jumped at the sudden voice, nearly dropping her book as she stumbled to catch her pen that had come loose in her grip. She stared over to the once empty space next to her as she saw a man wearing a tanned trench coat, pinstripe suit and converse trainers. She gave him a confused glance as she stared back down at her drawing.

"Strange though... No ducks." He didn't look at her, just stared at the pond before them. "Well, depends what time of year it is I suppose." He narrowed his eyes, seeming to be in deep thought. Ruri stayed quiet, not used to social interaction, especially with strangers. "What year is it?" He asked randomly as she gave him a strange stare.

"2010." She muttered quietly, confused as to why he would ask that.

"I'm guessing, it's around February... Hold on..." He then licked his finger and stuck it in the air. "Yup! February! Brilliant!" He grinned madly as he finally turned to look at her. His smile slowly faded as it appeared like he had realised something. "Ooohh... 2010... I got the time wrong again didn't I?" He gave her a look up and down as she still stared in utter confusion silently. "Definitely got the time wrong..." He started to awkwardly stand from his seated position. "You always did tell me the first meeting was awkward..." She gave him another confused stare, expect with a hint of fear at his words, thinking he was a crazy man. "You know what!" He suddenly exclaimed, making her jump, bringing her notebook closer to her chest. "Ignore me!" He grinned madly once again. "It's been a long day. Old Benjamin Franklin... Electrocuting me again, then I had to stop him from accidentally setting the building on fire, and to top it off I lost my shoes. Lucky I've got spare." He wiggled his feet as Ruri didn't know what to do or say. He noticed her blank and slightly scared expression as he decided it was time to go. He started to walk away as she stared after him. "Oh!" He turned back, smiling once again. "You're gonna have a great year." He beamed, as he spoke. "Ha! See you soon, Ruri Rogers!" He once again walked off, leaving Ruri absolutely confused.

How did he know her name? Who was he? Why did he speak about Benjamin Franklin?

Her thoughts were broken as she once again heard the bizarre sound or whirring though the wind. She turned round, not seeing the man in sight.

It was Ruri's turn to decide it was time to go home.

It was a month later, Ruri had dismissed the weird man and the incident, deciding it was better to ignore it than to entertain it. She laid in her bed, listening to her music. She hadn't noticed her mum had gone out. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. She sighed, deciding her mum would answer. However, 10 seconds later the door went again. She huffed, pulling herself out of bed, throwing a jumper over her vest top as she headed downstairs, the doorbell starting to ring.

"Alright! Jeez..." She exclaimed, hoping they would stop at the sound of her voice. "It's 9AM, what do you want!" She asked as she swung open the door, her mouth gaping as she saw who it was... "You're-"

"Who are you?" The man quickly questioned, narrowing his eyes.

"What do you mean who am i? You apparently know who i am! Who are you?" She retorted, closing the door slightly, incase he tried anything. She peered over his shoulder to see the same blue box from the park months ago, but this time there was a blonde girl standing in the doorway, watching the pair.

"What!? I don't know you. Why would you say that?" He looked confused, glancing down at the girl.

"You saw me a month ago in the park! You came and sat next to me and were really weird." She replied. "You knew who I was, told me I was gonna have a good year?" She tried to re-jog his memory, however, he only appeared more confused.

"Did I? Why would I do that then?" He muttered, more to himself.

"I don't know! Ask Benjamin Franklin!" She cried, shutting the door on him. She stepped back from the door, breathing heavy as she didn't know what to do. Who was this man? She grabbed her phone, dialling 999 as it began to ring. She was panicking.

"I was sent to his address! I don't know who you are or why I'm here! You have to believe me!" She heard the man shout, seeing his shadow still lurking about outside her door.

"Hello, what's your emergency?" The operator answered on the other line.

"Please, I'm usually brought to places where there's danger, and if there's danger here, it involves you!" He paused. "Please let me help!" She didn't say anything, as the operator kept repeating 'hello?'. She shut off the call, placing her phone down as she slowly walked back to the door. She hesitantly opened it once again, slowly revealing her face.

"Hello!" The man beamed, this time the blonde girl beside him. "I'm The Doctor and this is Rose." She peered at the two as Rose waved slightly, her features soft as she tried to almost reassure Ruri they were safe. She slowly opened the door all the way, allowing them inside as she calmed herself down.

Ruri quickly got decent, changing into her usual attire, throwing on a dress and cardigan as she allowed the two to wait in the living room. She wandered inside, seeing Rose sat on the sofa and the Doctor holding a weird looking device as he scanned the room. Rose coughed to grab the mans attention as he quickly put away the blue lighted object.

"So... What are you doing here?" Ruri quietly asked, folding her arms defensively.

"Well, to be honest with you, i don't really know." He replied honestly, his hands behind his back as he looked round. "I was hoping you could tell me."

"Look, all i know is I saw you a month ago, and you acted really weirdly. Are you sure you're not on any medication?" She carefully asked as Rose tried to hide a snigger. The Doctor raised his eyebrows.

"900 years and I've never been asked that one before..." He went off, Ruri giving him another glance.

"Okay... and that blue box... I've seen it before, at the park." She told him, glancing out the window at the box that sat in her front garden. "Which by the way, is going to have to go before my mum gets back."

"You have?" Rose inquired, as Ruri nodded.

"One second it was there, the next it was gone. I didn't see it vanish though, no one else seemed to notice either. I was drawing it, so that's why i noticed it gone." She shrugged, grabbing her notepad from her bag off the coffee table as she showed the man. The Doctor stared down at her drawing.

"That's my blue box alright." He nodded in confirmation. "So it seems as though something is connecting us together... But what?" He asked deep in thought. Ruri took back the pad, closing it as she placed it on the table.

"You're not really making any sense. If you want, I can call for someone..." She peered over at Rose, looking for an answer as The Doctor stared at the girls confused.

"Oh..." Rose shook her head. "No, that won't be needed, he's just a bit odd..." She tried to reassure the girl.

"Oi!" The Doctor exclaimed, glaring at them like a small child.

"Okay! Okay!" Ruri put her hands up defensively. Suddenly a phone rang, as Rose fumbled quickly to her denim jackets pocket, pulling out her phone as she excused herself from the room. She left the pair alone as she stared up at the man who looked as though he was trying to read her.

"How did you get this address?" She inquired, moving to sit on the sofa where Rose once sat.

"Well, I got a message... Well, the TARDIS did." Ruri gave him a odd look. "My ship. That blue box." Ruri nodded slowly, still not convinced this man wasn't an absolute lunatic. "Just said this address and 'hurry'. So i assumed there was danger."

"Nope. No danger here. Except for when my mum comes home and discovers her lawn has been destroyed by a blue box." She shrugged, causing the man to smile slightly.

"Your mum, she doesn't tend to slap people does she?" The man inquired, unconsciously rubbing his cheek as she narrowed her eyes.

"Not that I've witnessed..." He seemed relieved slightly.

"Doctor-" Rose had entered the room once again, looking at the man in question. "It's Mickey, he's found us something." The Doctor nodded, walking towards Rose as they headed to leave.

"Wait! So, hold on! That's it? You're just gonna leave, no explanation?" She folded her arms, her hair tucked behind her ear as he stared back at her.

"Yeah, thats usually how I work." He pulled on his ear slightly as Rose opened the door heading for the blue box.

"But-" Before Ruri had a chance to say anymore, the Doctor had followed his companion, rushing into the box himself. Ruri stood at the door, confused. As she was about to close the door, she heard a familiar sound, the same sound she heard in the park not long ago. She peered back out, seeing the blue box disappear from her lawn. She stood in shock, her mouth wide as it had vanished from her garden. She stared at the now empty spot, shaking her head in disbelief.

'I'm going mad... Absolutely mad.'


	3. Chapter 2

Another day in the life of Ruri Rogers, sat at a reception desk. She sighed to herself as she sorted out more paperwork in front of her. She was thankful it was nearly break, as she was ready for a hot cup of tea to get her through the rest of her shift till lunch. She counted down the minutes, staring at the clock on the wall as it finally hit 10:30am. She smiled to herself, grabbing her bag as she headed down to the staff room. She couldn't wait to get some sugar in her. She awkwardly smiled at her co-workers as she headed in. She didn't really know many people, and the ones she did know suddenly left. It was strange she had to admit. Ever since her new boss took over, things had changed.

Ruri didn't bother glancing round the staff room as she headed straight to the refreshments table, boiling the water in the kettle as she prepared her cup. She checked her phone, glancing through social medias to be nosey, before finally making her cup of tea. She decided to leave the staff room, but before she could her bosses voice stopped her.

"Excuse me, colleagues. A moment of your time." Ruri turned, seeing the man standing next to a woman who appeared roughly the same age as him, as she glanced round the room as everyone stared at the pair. "May I introduce Miss Sarah Jane Smith. Miss Smith is a journalist who's writing a profile about me for the Sunday Times. I thought it might be useful for her to get a view from the trenches, so to speak. Don't spare my blushes." Ruri rolled her eyes as she caught Sarah-Janes eye, she simply smiled at the girl as she awkwardly smiled in return. She then followed her gaze who had fallen on a man in a pinstripe suit...

'Seriously!?'

Ruri stared wide eyed at the man as he conversed with Sarah-Jane, who seemed a bit taken back by his enthusiasm. As Sarah-Jane walked away from the man, beginning to talk to other members of staff, Ruri decided it was her chance to approach him.

"What are you doing here!?" She whisper shouted at the man, who turned and looked at her eyes also wide.

"What!?" He gaped. "What are you doing here!?" He threw back at her.

"I work here!" She gestured to her lanyard as proof. "Your turn."

"So do I." He answered casually as she laughed lightly, shaking her head.

"No way could you be a teacher, you're too..." She stopped herself as he stared down at her.

"Too...?" He waited as she just gestured to him.

"Weird." She folded her arms, shrugging. He tipped his head slightly, not taking offence as suddenly the bell rang. "This isn't over." She told him sternly as she headed back to her desk with her now luke warm tea in her hands.

Ruri yawned, looking at the clock as she noticed it was getting dark out. The last person had left the building half an hour before hand. She decided it was time to call it a day, as she glanced at the clock seeing it was 7pm. She had never stayed that late before, but Mr Finch was adamant she got the paper work done as quickly as possible. She picked up her bag, slinging it over her shoulder as she started to make her way to the back door of the school. However, she was stopped in her tracks as she heard a flapping noise above. She narrowed her eyes, her heart picking up its pace as she looked back. She went to open the door once again, but as she turned round was faced with something she couldn't believe... A bat... A giant, weird, scary looking bat. She jumped back, dropping the files she was holding as she ran to the door she came from, trying to get as far away from the thing as possible. She heard a horrific screech emit from the creature as she found a janitors closet, throwing herself inside, trying to keep her breathing as shallow as possible. She heard noises from outside. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to ignore the feeling of dread that was overwhelming her. Suddenly the closet door swung open, revealing a man who suddenly screamed. She also yelped as she jumped back, knocking over boxes that fell to the floor, revealing... rats? She ran out of the closet, shivering at the thought of the rats that had fallen on her.

"Who are you!?" The man exclaimed, shock evident on his features as Ruri got her breath back.

"I work here! Who are you!?" She retorted back, as he went to answer, but more people came down the corridor.

"Sorry! Sorry, it was only me." The man held his hands up telling the people, as they moved their flashlights to the rats on the floor. "You told me to investigate, so I started looking through some of these cupboards and she appeared, and all of these fell on me." Someone moved their flashlight to Ruri's face as she squinted from the sudden light.

"What are you doing here?" She heard a familiar voice question as she sighed.

"You again!" She folded her arms, as Sarah-Jane looked between the two. Rose seemed to recognise her after a second as Mickey looked confused.

"You know him?" Mickey pointed to The Doctor.

"Not really. He keeps showing up." She shrugged, narrowing her eyes. "Look i should really go, it's been a long day, I'm pretty sure I'm sleep deprived as I'm starting to see things-" Ruri tried to leave, but a voice stopped her.

"See things?" Sarah-Jane inquired, her tone inquisitive.

"Yeah, but it's not real..." Ruri shrugged it off.

"Hello, can we focus?" Roses voice broke in, sounding slightly agitated. "Does anyone notice anything strange about this? These are rats... Rats in school?" She raised an eyebrow gesturing to the packaged rats on the floor.

"Well, obviously they use them in Biology lessons. They dissect them. Or maybe you haven't reached that bit yet." Sarah glanced at Rose. "How old are you?" Ruri started to feel the tension grow as her and Mickey stood off at the sidelines.

"Excuse me, no one dissects rats in school anymore. They haven't done that for years." Rose gritted her teeth. "Where are you from, the dark ages?"

Anyway," The Doctor quickly cut in "-moving on. Everything started when Mister Finch arrived. We should go and check his office." He turned on his heel starting to walk off as Rose quickly followed.

"Erm... I'm just gonna... Go now..." Ruri started, turning to head back the way she had came before, but quickly changed her mind as she saw how dark the corridor was. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she quickly ran to catch up to the gang ahead. She walked beside Mickey as they trailed behind the others, as she listened to Rose and Sarah converse... Well... 'Converse'. Why were they so tetchy with each other?

"Still here then?" The Doctor turned to Ruri, ignoring the two woman and their squabble. Ruri didn't respond, just staring ahead as they walked, flash images of what she had seen before running through her head. "What did you see?" He asked, raising an eyebrow, his voice was soft and calm.

"It's going to sound stupid..." She mumbled, playing with her jacket.

"Try me."

"I thought I saw... I know I saw... Some sort of giant bat looking thing. I heard it too..." She explained quietly, worried he would laugh at her. She didn't meet his stare as she fiddled with the sleeves of her jacket. The Doctor tried to think about different species that could possibly be what Ruri was describing but his mind was at a stand still.

"We'll figure it out. Come on. Don't want Rose and Sarah killing each other before we do." He walked on with his hands in his pockets as Ruri closely followed, surprised at his reaction. Although she also remembered how he himself seemed pretty mad.

"Maybe those rats were food." The Doctor said as they reached the Headmasters office. Ruri narrowed her eyes.

"Food?" She inquired, her voice still quiet as he glanced over at her before opening the Headmasters office door slowly. He peered in, pausing before speaking once again. "Rose... You know you used to think all the teachers slept in the school?" He peered over at the blonde girl as she nodded. "Well, they do." Rose peered inside, looking where the Doctor was as her eyes widened slightly. Mickey also looked, shaking his head as he stumbled back.

"No way!" Mickey shook his head, starting to run off as Rose quickly followed him. Sarah not far behind. Ruri took a glance, shocked to see the same creatures as she saw earlier, only this time there was at least ten of them. She gasped, falling backwards as The Doctor shut the door quietly, peering down at the girl seeing her frightened expression.

"Come on." He nodded his head in the direction the others headed as she ran after him, needing air quickly. As they got outside, they saw Mickey bent over, catching his breath with Rose as Sarah waited at the door for the pair. Ruri took deep breathes as she leant on the wall of the school entrance, feeling dizzy from the situation she was in. Sarah approached the poor girl, trying to calm her nerves as she rubbed a comforting hand on her arm.

"I am not going back in there. No way." Mickey exclaimed, shaking his head quickly.

"Those were teachers." Rose stated, staring at the Doctor in disbelief.

"When Finch arrived, he brought with him seven new teachers, four dinner ladies and a nurse." The Doctor replied, staring at Ruri briefly as she walked over to join the group once again. "Thirteen. Thirteen big bat people. Come on." The Doctor turned to head back inside, Rose quickly following whilst Ruri and Mickey shook their heads.

"Come on? You've got to be kidding!" Mickey exclaimed. "I mean, look at her-" He pointed to the frightened looking girl. "She's terrified."

"Then she can stay out here." The Doctor shrugged. "You too if you're too scared." He slightly challenged as Mickey caught Rose glancing at him. He quickly straightened up, putting on a brave act. "I need the Tardis. I've got to analyse that oil from the kitchen." The Doctor told the four, as Sarah's eyes suddenly lit up.

"I might be able to help you there. I've got something to show you." Sarah grabbed onto the Doctors arm, as Ruri didn't miss the glare Rose sent the pairs way. They started to head off towards a car, as Ruri hesitantly followed, growing more intrigued by the situation.

Ruri stood in a trance, staring at the school she worked at. What would happen now? She couldn't work there anymore. They were aliens. Actual real aliens. What else could they be? The way the Doctor was talking seemed like this was normal to him. But how could it be? She was broken out of her trance by Rose touching her arm gently, making her jump a little as she turned to see the blonde.

"You alright?" Rose asked kindly, seeing the confusion etched on the brunettes features.

"I don't know." Ruri admitted. "I work there." She licked her lips nervously. "How didn't I notice? I thought it was odd but nothing quite like this."

"It's alright." Rose reassured her, giving her a small smile. "The Doctor will work it out. He always does." Ruri trusted the blondes words but was still at a loss.

"Who is he?" She inquired, glancing back at the man who was talking to Sarah as they looked at what looked like a metal dog.

"It's a bit hard to explain..." Rose paused. "But he's an alien... He's got this space ship, and we travel about, and go to the most wonderful places... But we also run into aliens, and most of the time, they aren't very good ones." She spoke as if she was talking to a child as Ruri took it all in.

"He looks human." Rose laughed lightly.

"Apparently we look Time Lord." She shook her head. "That's his race." She clarified for the girl. Ruri nodded slowly as The Doctor called them over. Rose gave her one last small smile as she went over to her friends, before Ruri quietly followed.

Ruri, Rose and Mickey sat in a cafe as the pair ate chips, whilst Ruri watched the Doctor and Sarah on another table. She didn't pay attention to Mickey and Roses conversation as she was too focused on watching what they were doing with the metal dog. She started to wonder what she would tell her mum. She certainly didn't want to work at that school. She hadn't for a while, it wasn't what she wanted to do, not really. But now seemed liek the perfect excuse to make it reality. Her thoughts were broken by the Time Lord jumping up from his seat.

"Oh, hey. Now we're in business." He exclaimed, as the trio got up and walked over to the others, looking at the metal dog in front of them as it came alive.

"Master." A robotic voice came from the machine. Ruri couldn't help but smile at the grin on the Doctors face.

"He recognises me!" The Doctor beamed, staring at Sarah as she smiled also.

"Affirmative." The dog nodded slowly, which Ruri worked out must have been called 'K9' as it was written on the side of the robot.

"Rose, give us the oil." The Doctor reached out his hand for the jar as Rose handed it over.

"I wouldn't touch it, though. That dinner lady got all scorched." Rose warned him as he opened the jar, putting his finger in to take a sample.

"I'm no dinner lady." The Doctor sternly said, before turning to Ruri. "And that's not how I'm properly introducing myself either." He informed her as she faintly laughed. He smeared the oil onto K9's probe as he started to analyse the oil.

"Confirmation of analysis. Substance is Krillitane Oil." K9 said, causing the Doctor to gaze out of the cafe window, his face stern.

"They're Krillitanes." He repeated, his voice low.

"Is that bad?" Rose inquired.

"Very. Think of how bad things could possibly be, and add another suitcase full of bad." He answered, rather dramatically Ruri thought as she folded her arms.

"So... Extremely bad." Ruri muttered. "But what are they? I'm guessing alien?" She asked, staring at the Doctor.

"They're a composite race. Just like your culture is a mixture of traditions from all sorts of countries, people you've invaded or have been invaded by. You've got bits of Viking, bits of France, bits of whatever. The Krillitanes are the same. An amalgam of the races they've conquered. But they take physical aspects as well." The Doctor explained. "They cherry pick the best bits from the people they destroy. That's why I didn't recognise them. The last time I saw Krillitanes, they looked just like us except they had really long necks." He thought for a second as Ruri furrowed her brows.

"Okay, so if thats the case... Why are they in a school?" Everyone turned to look at the girl as she spoke. "I know a schools the last place you'd think aliens would hide out, but there must be a reason they're there..."

"It's the children." The Doctor replied darkly. "They're doing something to the children."

The five of them headed out of the cafe, Sarah and Mickey carrying K9 as Ruri helped them get him into the car, she glanced over to see Rose and The Doctor having some sort of... argument? Disagreement was probably a better word. Her attention was quickly pulled away as she heard a screech like back at the school. She looked up to see a Krillitane flying towards the three, as she ducked, holding her hands over her head in fear as it flew away.

"But it didn't even touch her. It just flew off. What did it do that for?" Rose questioned as Ruri slowly stood up, shaken by the experience. Sarah comforted the girl.

"I'm fine." Ruri insisted. "I need to-" She pointed in a random direction as she started to walk off. The Doctor quickly ran after her, realising she was now involved in the situation, meaning she was in danger when alone.

"Ruri!" He called after her as she turned round and looked at him.

"How did you know my name?" She furrowed her brows as he stared down at her and pointed to her lanyard. She laughed lightly. "Oh yeah... Stupid me." She pulled the lanyard off, holding it in her hands.

"I can't let you wonder off." He informed her as she looked at him confused.

"Why not? I'll just go home, forget this ever happened, I'll call in sick, write a letter of resignation and find a new job." She shrugged, acting like it was no big deal, when in fact she felt the opposite.

"You're involved now. They know you're with me." He spoke quietly. "I'm sorry, you need to stay with us in order to stay safe."

"Who are you? Really, who are you?" She narrowed her eyes. "And I don't care about the background info, Rose filled me in." She informed him. "You said 900 years..." She squinted her eyes.

"Give or take a few years but... yup." He scratched the back of his head as she nodded.

"You don't look it."

"Long story." He paused. "Now, are you going to help us?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Well... I suppose not really." She half smiled at his response as he led her back towards the others. "Right... gang..." Rose winced at his words. "We need to work out a plan."


	4. Chapter 3

The five stood outside the school, preparing themselves to face the aliens that had decided to take refuge in the building. After spending more time with the Doctor and his friends, he had managed to gain her trust. She still thought he was insane, but considering what she had witnessed the day before, she concluded she was probably also insane.

"Rose and Sarah, you go to the Maths room. Crack open those computers, I need to see the hardware inside. Here, you might need this." The Doctor took out the same device he had used previously in Ruri's living room, as Rose went to grab it, but he handed it to Sarah causing the blonde to roll her eyes. Ruri wondered what the tension was between the pair. "Mickey, surveillance. I want you outside." Mickey seemed to look discouraged as he folded his arms.

"Just stand outside?" Mickey asked, confused as Sarah handed him her car keys.

"Here, take these you can keep K9 company." She told him as they started to walk towards the entrance to the school. Mickey seemed to sigh to himself as he muttered under his breath, reluctantly getting inside the car.

"Ruri, I want you to work as normal." The Doctor informed her as she furrowed her brows. "You won't have to worry about Mr Finch, I'm going to be keeping him occupied. You keep an eye out for any signs of plans developing from their end. Use this to call if they do." He handed her an old flip phone as she grabbed onto it, nodding slightly.

"Right... okay..." She muttered to herself.

"It's time I had a word with Mister Finch." The Doctor spoke darkly as he split off from the group. Rose and Sarah left Ruri as she sighed, composing herself before heading to her desk, trying to focus on acting normal considering the circumstances.

It had been an hour or so since the gang had split up, Ruri sat anxiously at her desk, her legs bobbing up and down under the table as she stared at the clock. It was quiet. Too quiet. She hadn't seen many teachers walk past to head to their lessons. She hesitantly stood from her spot, grabbing an empty cup from her desk that she had forgot to return to the staff room the day before. She made sure to keep the phone the Doctor gave her tightly in her hand as she walked down towards the staff room. She looked up to see Mr Finch walking towards the staff room as she panicked, throwing herself to hide behind some lockers as she took deep breaths. She was about to retreat when she suddenly heard the dread screech from the night before and screams emit from the staff room. She gasped, quickly opening the phone, desperately searching the contacts. The only contact seemed to be a number, as she called it, praying it was the right one.

The Doctor was fiddling with wires, trying to get inside a computer system. Rose and Sarah watched, knowing they couldn't help much, as the sound of a phone rang. The Doctor dropped what he was doing, quickly reaching into his pocket to pull out a similar looking phone to the one he handed Ruri.

"Doctor!? It's Finch!" Ruri exclaimed into the phone, as she hurried her way back to her desk. "I don't know what happened, but there were screams... I think he's killed the teachers." She said through panicked breaths. The Doctor looked grimly at his companions as he sighed.

"He's starting it." He replied into the phone. "Ruri, I need you to go to Mickey." He ordered into the phone, as she nodded to herself, rushing to the main entrance doors. She tried opening them but they were sealed shut.

"I can't! The doors are locked!" She responded, panicking filling her body as she desperately tried to open the doors. Suddenly a young boy wearing uniform ran up to the doors, bashing on them as he tried also to escape.

"Let me out!" The boy cried as Ruri stared over at him. "Miss, what's happening!?" He turned to her as she struggled to form words. She had to remember her position as she tried to calm herself.

"I'm not too sure, but it's okay, we'll get out, okay?" She tried to reassure the boy, before she felt relieved to see Mickey rushing up to the door, also trying to open it with no luck.

"They've taken them all!" The boy shouted as Mickey narrowed his eyes. "They've taken all the children!" Mickey ran back to the car, leaving the two as he disappeared. Ruri saw what the man was planning as she grabbed the boy by the shoulders, phone forgotten as she pushed him back with her, seeing Sarahs car hurtling towards the doors. Mickey stumbled out of the car, careful where he stood as he gestured to the pair.

"Come on!" The two quickly followed him, as they ran up the corridor, they bumped into the other three at the bottom of the stairs. "What's going on!?" Mickey exclaimed as they suddenly heard screeching echo down the halls. Ruri decided to take the lead as she gestured to the others to follow. They headed the opposite direction of the noises, running into the canteen. However, it appeared Mr Finch and his kind weren't too far behind as they came in.

"We need the Doctor alive. As for the others? You can feast." Finch smirked as he spoke, the giant bats starting to descend on the humans. Ruri pulled the boy under a table with her as she yelped when the bats picked up the table, throwing it away. K9 entered the room as he began shooting at the creatures.

"Suggest you engage running mode, mistress." He informed Sarah as she smiled at the metal dog. No one had to be told twice as they rushed off.

The six all stood in one of the classrooms as The Doctor paced the room, wracking his brain on how to stop the creatures. Ruri sat quietly, trying to wrack her brain also. She knew she didn't have any experience with aliens or that world, but she remembered back to what Rose had said in the cafe.

"Rose, you said something about the dinner ladies burning with the oil?" Ruri inquired, as the Doctor's eyes widened in realisation.

"Of course!" He exclaimed. "It's the oil. Krillitane life forms can't handle the oil. That's it!" He smiled as he turned to Ruri. "You are brilliant!" He paused as Ruri felt everyones eyes on her as she felt her cheeks grow hot from embarrassment. "They've changed their physiology so often, even their own oil is toxic to them. How much was there in the kitchens?" He directed his question to Rose.

"Barrels of it."

"Okay, we need to get to the kitchens. Mickey." He turned to his friend.

"What now, hold the coats?" He sarcastically replied.

"Get all the children unplugged and out of the school." He turned to the brunette. "Ruri go with him and help. Now then, bats, bats, bats. How do we fight bats?" Kenny walked up to a fire alarm, setting it off as the loud sound hurt the creatures hearing. The Doctor grinned before everyone dispersed, off to do their set jobs.

Mickey and Ruri ran into the computer room, seeing all the children sat at the computers, a strange code on the screen as they typed away. Mickey tried to get their attention but it was no use, they were fixed on what they were doing. Ruri turned and saw where the main power was, bumping Mickey with her elbow as she nodded over to it. He went and pulled the plug as she ran to a fire alarm, sounding it as they ordered the kids to leave the school grounds. She knew sounding the alarm was the best way to keep the bats away and to get the students attention. Mickey led the way for the students as Ruri ensured they all got out safely, rounding them up. They quickly made their way to the school yard, as Ruri glanced back at the school one last time before seeing the Doctor running over with Sarah following.

Suddenly the school went up in flames as everyone ducked, as windows smashed and glass flew out, along with multiple papers that now covered the concrete. Ruri saw all the kids cheering as they surrounded Kenny, whilst she saw The Doctor comforting Sarah. She gathered it must have been K9 that had done something.

"So, is that it? They're gone?"

Ruri asked the Doctor as they walked away from the school, heading towards the blue box.

"Yup. No more giant bats for teachers." He told her with his hands in his suit pockets. Rose and Mickey, along with Sarah went inside the blue box as Ruri stopped, curious as to why they all went inside. "Want to see?" The Doctor asked her, a small glimmer of adventure in his eye as she looked at him. She didn't know what to say. On one hand she felt she had enough alien for one day, but on the other her curiosity was getting the better of her. She nodded, giving into her curious side as he grinned, walking up to the box, opening the door for her to follow.

Ruri stepped inside, her mouth going agape as she took in the sight around her. Everyone watched her, a small smile on each of their faces. Ruri looked at every detail, taking it all in. It was the most beautiful thing she had every seen.

"S-so... This is your blue box..." She muttered, laughing lightly as she twirled around, walking up to the console.

"Yup. All mine." He grinned madly once again, as she couldn't help but smile back.

"And it travels... in space?"

"And time." He added. "Anywhere, anywhen." He told her, watching as her brain processed the information.

"Could you go back and warn me not to go to work?" She joked.

"Doesn't work like that." He walked over to Sarah as she also took it in.

"You're redecorated." Sarah noted.

Ruri zoned out as the others conversed. She was only brought back by a voice addressing her.

"What about you Ruri?" She turned to see The Doctor staring at her. "Fancy a trip?" She raised her eyebrows.

"A trip? Where?" She asked, surprised.

"Anywhere!" He gestured, running round the machine. "A planet, a spaceship, back in time, forward in time, you name it!"

"Why?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Well, I've kinda blown up your job..." He drifted off.

"You're not the only one." Rose joked as she smiled at the girl.

"I'd better go..." Sarah declared as she sent everyone a small smile. The Doctor walked out with her, as Ruri looked over, seeing some tension between Mickey and Rose.

"How long have you been travelling with The Doctor?" Ruri asked, breaking the awkward silence as Rose shrugged.

"Not sure really... You sorta lose track of time in here." She answered, Mickey glancing over at her.

"It's been 397 days." Mickey spoke up, causing Rose to turn in shock and look at him.

"What?" Rose furrowed her brows. "You- You counted?" Mickey didn't reply, just going to sit on the steps of the TARDIS console. Roses features softened at the man, she hadn't realised her being away had such an impact. Obviously she went back and visited but it clearly wasn't as often as she had thought originally. Ruri tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. If thats what being in that ship did, she didn't know if she wanted to go. She had her mum to think about. She couldn't leave her.

"Right then!" The Doctors voice broke the silence, as they all turned to see him rush up to the console. "Where to next!" He started the engines.

'I guess one trip wouldn't hurt. Right?'


	5. Chapter 4

REVIEW REPLIES:

Shinigami-and-Quincy - Thank you for your kind comment! It's very much appreciated. I'm glad you are enjoying this story so far... I was a bit worried about Ruri's character at first as I didn't want her to come across too frightened or anything, however, thinking from a realistic point of view, i'm pretty sure all of us would feel the same about seeing aliens!

As the TARDIS landed, Ruri suddenly felt out of her depth. Of course, she was excited... But she knew she was mad for going with the trio in the first place. She could just about handle the thought of giant bats in her workplace, but actually going somewhere completely foreign and anywhere/when in time and space, freaked her out a little bit. Rose and The Doctor bolted for the door as Mickey followed closely behind. They were clearly extremely excited to see where they had landed. Ruri stayed back, staring at the open door as she saw a glimpse of outside the box. She felt her heart begin to race as her mind raced.

"Oi! You coming!?"

She heard the Doctor shout as she took a deep breath, hesitantly heading towards the doors. As she reached them, she closed her eyes, stepping out, before opening them to reveal what appeared to be an abandoned spaceship.

"So, what's the date? How far we gone?" Rose asked as Ruri opened her mouth slightly in shock. She twirled round, her hair hitting her cheeks slightly as she did so. Her eyes scanned everything.

"About three thousand years into your future, give or take." The Doctor shrugged, as he flicked a switch, illuminating the room better as they all peered above, seeing that the ceiling was made of glass, revealing thousands of stars above. "Fifty first century. Diagmar Cluster, you're a long way from home. Two and a half galaxies." Ruri swallowed the lump in her throat as Mickey stared with a similar expression. It was beautiful.

"That's... That's amazing." Ruri breathed out, smiling slightly. "I mean don't get me wrong, I'm freaking out a little, but those stars... They don't look like that at home." The Doctor smiled at her words, glad he had impressed already. He always loved showing humans the universe, opening their eyes to the bigger picture.

"Mickey Smith, meet the universe. See anything you like?" Rose joked, leaning on her boyfriend as she stared up with him.

"It's so realistic!" Mickey exclaimed, causing Ruri to laugh lightly at his words.

"Dear me, had some cowboys in here." The Doctor spoke up again, catching everyones attention. "Got a ton of repair work going on. Now that's odd. Look at that. All the warp engines are going. Full capacity." He narrowed his eyes. "There's enough power running through this ship to punch a hole in the universe, but we're not moving. So where's all that power going?" He looked up, scanning the room.

"If the engines are going, someone must be controlling the ship right? Where is everyone?" Ruri raised an eyebrow, glancing at the Doctor with her question.

"Good question. No life readings on board." The Doctor replied, as Ruri furrowed her brows in confusion. "Can you smell that?" Everyone took in the aroma of the room as it suddenly smelt like roasting meat.

"Yeah, someone's cooking." Rose nodded, looking round.

"Sunday roast, definitely." Mickey agreed as Ruri also nodded along. The Doctor started messing with the console, as a door opened behind them revealing another room. Ruri was first to peer in as she saw something she didn't expect...

"A fireplace?" She walked towards it as the others followed, thinking it was strange that a spaceship would have one.

"Well, there's something you don't see in your average spaceship." The Doctor started, examining the fireplace. "Eighteenth century. French. Nice mantle. Not a hologram. It's not even a reproduction. This actually is an eighteenth century French fireplace. Double sided." He stepped back, narrowing his eyes. "There's another room through there."

"There can't be." Rose said as she looked outside another porthole in the ship, seeing space. "That's the outer hull of the ship. Look." Ruri also peered through the hole, seeing what Rose meant.

"Hello." The Doctor's voice made them turn round as they saw him kneeling, grinning into the fireplace.

"Hello." They heard a younger girls voice, as Ruri quickly kneeled down, intrigued by the new voice.

"What's your name?"

"Reinette."

"Reinette, that's a lovely name." The Doctor smiled wider, trying to reassure the girl. "Can you tell me where you are at the moment, Reinette?"

"In my bedroom." She responded cautiously.

"And... Where's that? Sorry, we're a bit lost you see..." Ruri tried to reassure the girl, not wanting the Doctors madness to frighten her.

"Paris, of course."

"Paris, right!" He nodded dramatically.

"Monsieur, mademoiselle, what are you doing in my fireplace?" She narrowed her eyes are the pair as they turned to glance at each other.

"Oh, it's just a- a-" The Doctor tried but Ruri stepped in.

"Fireplace inspection." She smiled kindly at the girl as the Doctor nodded, agreeing with Ruri.

"What year is it?" The Doctor asked.

"Seventeen hundred and twenty seven."

"Right, lovely. One of my favourites. August is rubbish though. Stay indoors." The Doctor rambled off as Ruri elbowed him in the side, signalling him to be quiet.

"Sorry for disturbing you. We'll let you get some sleep." Ruri smiled once again. "Night Reinette."

"Goodnight Monsieur, mademoiselle."

The pair stood up, looking over as Mickey narrowed his eyes at the man.

"You said this was the fifty first century." Mickey commented as he glanced between Ruri and the Doctor.

"I also said this ship was generating enough power to punch a hole in the universe. I think we just found the hole." The Doctor inspected the fireplace once again. "Must be a spatio-temporal hyperlink."

"What's that?"

"No idea. Just made it up. Didn't want to say magic door." Ruri laughed at his words, as she watched him.

"And on the other side of the magic door is France in 1727?" Rose inquired, stepping forward to the fireplace herself.

"Well, she was speaking French. Right period French, too."

"She was?" Ruri gave the Doctor a look that said 'are you sure about that?' "She was speaking english."

"That's the Tardis. Translates for you." Rose explained before the Timelord got a chance to.

"Is there anything that ship can't do?" Ruri asked curiously, but before Rose could answer the Doctor stopped her;

"Gotcha!" He shouted, the trio turning to see him disappearing as the fireplace wall rotated.

"Doctor!" Rose exclaimed as he completely left their sight.

"Great!" Mickey said sarcastically. "Now what do we do, our designated driver has disappeared to France!"

"He'll come back." Rose assured him.

"Oh really? Like you said you would come back?" Mickey replied, raising his brows as Ruri narrowed her eyes between the pair. She started to observe that perhaps Mickey was jealous. Well, now observing their domestic, she certainly knew he was jealous. She rolled her eyes, not being able to stand arguments as she started to wonder further into the room, looking round at everything. She eventually found herself in a corridor, as the smell of the roasting meatbecame stronger. Then the bad feeling hit. She peered round, not noticing anything odd or too suspect as she delved deeper into the ship...

"Doctor!"

Rose exclaimed as she saw The Doctor reappear, however, not alone. The Doctor grabbed a fire extinguisher from nearby, as he aimed it at the clockwork android, slowly shutting it down as its clockwork froze.

"Excellent. Ice gun." Mickey smirked, the Doctor threw it to him.

"Fire extinguisher." The Doctor corrected.

"Where did that thing come from?" Rose asked, looking at the french dressed android.

"Here."

"So why is it dressed like that?" Mickey stared down at its clothing.

"Field trip to France. Some kind of basic camouflage protocol. Nice needlework, shame about the face." The Doctor removed the mask to reveal the clockwork underneath. "Oh, you are beautiful! No, really, you are. You're gorgeous!" He grinned. "Look at that. Space age clockwork, I love it. I've got chills!" The pair watched silently. "Listen, seriously, I mean this from the heart, and, by the way, count those, it would be a crime, it would be an act of vandalism to disassemble you. But that won't stop me." He spoke the last sentence quietly, before the android seemingly disappeared, beaming away right in front of their eyes. "Short range teleport. Can't have got far. Could still be on board." He turned round to look at his companions, when he realised someone was missing. "Where's Ruri?"

Rose and Mickey looked round the room, as they hadn't even noticed she had disappeared herself.

"She was here a second ago." Rose replied.

"She's been here 5 minutes! And she already goes wondering off!" The Doctor sighed, before he ran back to the fireplace.

"What is it?" Rose looked confused.

"Don't go looking for it! Or Ruri! I'll be back in a sec." Before they could ask anything else, he had disappeared once again, leaving the two alone. Rose picked up another fire extinguisher, wearing it like a gun.

"He said not to look for them." Mickey commented.

"Yeah, he did." Rose said simply, no emotion in her voice as Mickey also put on the fire extinguisher like a gun. "Now you're getting it." She smiled as the two headed off in the search of Ruri...


End file.
